The Karlan War
by Dark-Fire27
Summary: Mithos, a half-elf raised in Heimdal, village of the elves, along with his sister Martel, close friend Yuan and Kratos, a human mercanary go out to try to find a place where evryone can live freely. Not really good at summaries, pairing Kratos x Martel.
1. Banishment

This story takes place during Mithos' era in Tales of Symphonia (Mithos' story from 4000 years before Collette traveled on her Journey of Regeneration) and will take place from his point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Namco, Tales production, etc.

**The Great Karlan War**

My name is Mithos Yggdrasil, I am a half-elf and I live with the only family I have, my sister, Martel. We currently reside in Heimdal, the village of the elves. Another half-elf that we're friends with, Yuan also lives in this village, and it's been like this for nineteen years. Every now and then, a human mercenary, named Kratos Aurion would travel through this village and talk with the village elder.

Most of the time, I would travel to the Giant Karlan Tree with my sister and Yuan when we were fifteen, mainly because it was a calm area to relax at the time. It might be a difficult travel, but sometimes the elder will send Kratos to accompany us there and back to the village. The great tree provides this world with infinite mana, which will mean that as long as the tree is alive, so will this world.

I'm actually glad I was born a half-elf, because even though I have blood of a human, I have all the skills that an elf has, such as living a long life, about a thousand years I think and be able to cast magic. But, sometimes, both mine and Yuan's magic won't harm the creatures we run into along the way to the Karlan Tree, so that's why Kratos would sometimes travel with us, because he's well trained with a sword.

But, recent activities forbade us to travel to the Karlan Tree, as a war was about to begin. I don't know all the details, but I do know that mainly half-elves are involved. I just wish that there was something that I can do to end what's going to happen. I'm currently sitting near the river that runs through Heimdal, wearing my everyday white shirt with blue lining, as well as blue, baggy jeans, as Martel is sitting at my side, wearing her casual green robe, with a black lining to it. I picked up a stone and threw it into the creek, the ripples removing the calmness from it.

"What's wrong Mithos?" Martel asked so suddenly, looking at me with a worried look, her mint-green hair blowing through the gentle summer breeze.

I sighed before answering, "I don't know sis it's just… This war that's going to happen, it… I wish there was something I could do to stop it. But I know I can never do it alone." looking at my sister. Just then Yuan arrived, his black armor over his white tunic, along with his black cape, was looking at us.

"Mithos, Martel, the elder wishes for you, as well as myself to meet up with him at the inn." He said, his long blue hair blowing through the wind, as both my sister and me stood before making our way to the inn.

Once inside, the person behind the desk motioned us to head towards the room. I nodded as I made my way into the room, Yuan and Martel following close behind. The elder stood next to the fireplace, looking as if he were expecting us.

"You wanted to see us, elder?" I asked, rather concerned.

"Yes. Mithos, I know you, as well as your sister and Yuan have all lived in this village since birth, but… You're well aware about the Karlan Tree, right?" he asked, looking at me.

"You mean the tree that provides this world with everlasting mana? What about it?" I asked, looking at him in the eyes.

"…The tree is beginning to wither, because of the use of something other half-elves call 'Magi-technology', which uses up a lot of mana, and because of this… The people of this village are starting to think that you are involved with Magi-technology and also complaining about the decrease of mana levels." He spoke, quite calmly, but also quite coldly at the same time.

I was shocked by this news, "…You can't be serious, the Karlan tree is starting to whither? And the townsfolk are referring to us as traitors…?"

"I'm sorry Mithos, but yes, it is as you say. Mithos, I hope you, as well as your sister and Yuan can forgive me but, I have to exile you from these lands. If I don't, you will be shunned by the townsfolk otherwise and I hope you understand." The elder spoke, still calm.

I couldn't believe what was happening; other half-elves are using Magi-technology to use mass amounts of mana, causing the Karlan tree to whither, and now I was being banished from the only place I really called home. "I… don't understand. We didn't do anything wrong, so why are we being banished from the village?" I asked, trying to hold back my rage.

"I'm sorry Mithos, but I must ask you to leave the village. Before you leave, stock up on any equipment you might need for you travels, as there will be a long journey ahead of you. Also, I will send Kratos with you, as he hasn't found a job for months now." He said, before looking at the fireplace.

I was about to protest, but Martel stopped me, "Don't Mithos, unless you want to be considered as an enemy of the village. Look, we'll meet up with Kratos, get the equipment we need and leave. Who knows, maybe we'll find another place to live in peace." She said, rather calm and slightly cheery.

This is why I wished I were more like my sister, be able to smile no matter what, "Alright, we'll get the equipment we need, meet up with Kratos and then we'll leave, elder." I said, walking out and motioning Martel and Yuan to do the same.

After visiting the stores and getting the equipment we need, we, Martel, Yuan and I headed for the entrance, where Kratos stood, wearing purple armor along with a long sword at his side.

"I presume you're ready to leave?" he asked, quite calmly, the wind barely able to move the short auburn hair he had.

It took me awhile be I said, "…Yes, we're ready Kratos." As the wind blew through my blonde hair, a sword hanging on my back.

"Humph, very well. We should get going before this day is over…" the man said, turning and signaling us to follow him, which is what we did, not knowing about the journey we had ahead of us…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I hope that was enough. Plz review, as I only got a total of four reviews from previous fan-fictions. And also I will post chapters a lot more quickly if you review.


	2. Family like Relations

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything by Namco, Tales production, etc.

**The Great Karlan War**

Once outside the village, we, Yuan, Martel, Kratos and I, came to the Ymir Forest, a place in which the Ymir fruit grows. But, we had to navigate through it, and the creatures that live in the forest can be dangerous if trifled with. After traveling a distance, we came up to a group of reckless boars, fighting against one another. And they were blocking the only way out of the forest.

"Great, what are we supposed to do now?" I whispered to Kratos, who only grunted in response.

"Well, I'd like to avoid fighting today…" Yuan whispered in the back, his head looking at the ground.

"It looks as though we have no choice. Yuan, are you skilled in strong magic?" Kratos asked, looking at the blue-haired half-elf who nodded in acceptance, "Good, because you're going to distract them with your magic while Mithos and myself will strike them from behind." Kratos added as he motioned for me to follow.

"But what about Martel? What will she do?" I asked, concerned about her safety.

"…She's skilled in healing arts, right?" the mercenary looked at me while saying this, while I just nodded, "Then she'll help out Yuan if he gets injured." He exclaimed as he continued to motion for me to follow. Once in position next to a bush, Kratos signaled Yuan to begin casting spells at the large brutes, who charged at him. I unsheathed the sword I carried as Kratos did the same with his own sword, as we began to sneak up on the creatures.

But, due to my poor footing, I tripped and groaned in pain, catching the boars' attention. I quickly got up and held the broad sword, ready for combat. 'This can't be good,' I thought as one of them charged at me. I quickly leaped out of the way, one of the tusks barely scratching my arm. I tried to hold back the pain, as I began to cast a spell, my left hand open.

"Alright, Aqua Edge!" I cried as water flew from my hand, hitting, but barely harming the boar, "Damn, it won't work!" I added, as I lunged at the boar, sword ready as they, too, lunged at me. I jumped the moment I was only four feet away from the creature, and I had my sword ready.

"Thunder Blade!" I heard Yuan cry out, as a lightning elemental sword fell from the heavens, striking the boar I dove at, and also electrocuting it. While it was paralyzed from the electricity, I drove my sword into the creature's skull, killing it and ending my fight, with the help of Yuan.

"*pant* *pant* That… wasn't too… hard. *pant* *pant*" I managed to get out, the sprinting at the boar tired me out, as Kratos stood, his boar already defeated, 'He has to make it look easy, doesn't he? Well, at least Martel is safe.' I thought, noticing that the mercenary wasn't tired at all, as well as my sister not harmed at all. I shook my sword free of blood before sheathing it, as we made our way outside the forest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We should keep moving, as with the time we have left today, we should make it about… here by nightfall." Kratos said, pointing out a location about fifty miles away from our current location, which was just outside the Ymir Forest on a map he carried, "But, that's only if we manage to avoid any more battles along the way, as well as not stopping for lunch." he added, rolling up the map and placed it in his pocket.

I looked up at the sun's current location, which was right above us, 'Well, it wasn't really my decision that he had to came, but, suppose he didn't come, then we'd either be dead or seriously injured…' I thought, rather annoyed that Kratos can be a show off at times, but it wasn't my fault that he was so good. I quickly realized that I was slowing down, and Martel was motioning for me to hurry.

I quickly caught up, and a question came into my mind, 'What if… Kratos trained you Mithos? Then that way, you wouldn't have to worry about lacking ability to fight with a weapon…'

I was deep in thoughts when I heard Yuan ask, "Hey, Mithos. Do you have something on your mind?" as I snapped back to reality.

"No, not really, anyways, just forget about it, okay?" I stammered, leaving the blued-haired half-elf behind, managing to keep up with Kratos, who led the group.

As the day went on, we were ambushed by a pair of rogues. When Kratos struck one down with little difficulty, only by stabbing him in the leg, was when Martel asked Kratos to spare him, and, to my surprise, Kratos shook his sword free of blood and sheathed the sword, as the second rogue struggled to help get his ally to shelter. With that, the sun was close to setting and we had to set up camp soon.

"…Kratos, would be alright if we set up camp here?" Martel asked, while Kratos just grunted in acceptance. I was able to set up a fire using my magic, with little difficulty, but the question from earlier continued to bug me. Yuan was cooking tonight, which turned out to be a bit of a disaster, as he accidentally burnt the beef stew.

"…Well, you tried your best, Yuan. Everyone makes mistakes." Martel assured him, which cheered him up slightly. I, as well as Martel knew he wasn't a great cook, but she had a few feelings toward him, but, I noticed that she was looking at Kratos a lot more often, however. As Yuan and Martel went to sleep, I walked up to Kratos, who was night watch.

"Can't sleep, Mithos?" he asked, his hand on the hilt of his sword, the ruby on the hilt glimmered in the night.

"Actually Kratos, are you able to answer a question at the moment?" I asked, a bit nervous at what his reaction could be. A positive thought came to mind '"Sure thing Mithos, I'll be happy to train you!"' I imagined Kratos saying, before I shook it off, knowing that it wouldn't happen, 'Nah, it would probably be more like… "No, I can't train you, as you lack all skill with a sword."'

"Depends on the question…" he answered, as I returned to reality.

"Ummm, would it be alright if you were able to train me, because, well… I need more skill to use a sword and also to be able to protect Martel." I answered, as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Humph, you desire to protect her." He said, then silence followed for a minute, "You're lucky to have a sister who loves you. Me, well… I can't say it yet. But, if you work hard enough, I will train you Mithos. Be sure to be awake before dawn, as most training sessions happen before the sun is even visible." Kratos exclaimed, the one thing he said getting to me.

"Thank you, Kratos." I said, as I walked off back to the fire. I noticed that Martel wasn't fully asleep yet.

"Where did you go off to?" she asked, followed shortly by a yawn.

"I just went to talk to Kratos, that's all. Martel, do you trust me?" I asked, out of the blue.

"Of course Mithos, I trust you. I trust you because you're my older brother. Also, you protected me a few times in the past." She said, as she yawned once again.

"Heh, and I trust you because you're my younger sister, and also because you're someone I can rely on. Yuan, sure he can be a bit clumsy sometimes, but I think of him as an older brother. Kratos, I always thought of him as my eldest brother, but now I see him as, a father figure or something." I said, as I yawned and stretched, "Well, we have a long day tomorrow, so goodnight Martel." I said, before my eyelids dropped and I passed out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

K, hope you kind of liked that chapter. At least I tried to put in a bit of action. Like I said last chapter, I will post chapters a lot more quickly if you review, so plz review. (I don't care about flamers.)


	3. Training Pt 1 SoftHearted

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything by Namco, Tales production, etc. (I really hate this. Everyone should know by now that I don't own anything from Tales of Symphonia)

Oh, I got a review. ^_^

**mmm **(if I spelt this wrong, let me know in ur next review, if it happens that is.): Thank you, u are such a great person. ^_^ And of course I'll continue, as you were one of the few people who gave me a good review.

**The Great Karlan War** (I think you basically get it by now, eh?)

I awoke with a start, the sun still hasn't risen, but it was brighter than it was before I went to sleep. I sat up when I figured out my back slightly ached, but mainly because I slept on my sword during the night.

'Real smooth, Mithos…' I thought to myself, the pain slowly going away, as I stretched, followed shortly by a yawn, 'But, now you have to find Kratos for your first training session.' I added, Martel still sleeping soundly near me. I got up quietly and I began my search for Kratos, which didn't really take long.

"Good timing, I was beginning to doubt whether you were going to come at all…" he said with a start, his right hand on the hilt of his sword, "Are you ready?" he added, his sword quickly unsheathed and was pointed directly at me. I grabbed the hilt of my sword, but the moment I unsheathed it, I was knocked away by a blow from the hilt of Kratos' sword.

"You have to be quicker than that; the enemy would've had you begging for death by now, if they didn't have the slightest bit of pity in them." He said, before I got back on my feet, but was barely able to block a swing of his sword. But, before I was able to block another blow, I noticed that the sword was no longer in my hands, as he quickly disarmed me not too long ago. I saw the sword land five meters or so away, blade down.

"If it was a real opponent who was fighting you, you would've been dead by now. Retrieve your sword…" he said, removing the blade that was mere centimeters away from my throat. I ran to retrieve my sword, which was blade down in the dirt. After the dirt was removed from the cold, steel blade, I lunged at the mercenary, as well as chanting a minor spell, hoping it would distract him.

"Here it is, Wind Blade!" I cried, as light winds struck Kratos, causing him to stagger slightly. I brought the blade toward him, but he blocked my sword with his own, only mere centimeters from his head.

"Nice work on using a spell in combination with an attack, although it could use a bit of work." He said, my teeth gritting slightly. I noticed a grin appear on his face, as I had a feeling on what would happen next…

30 minutes later…….

As I brought the sword down once more, Kratos easily blocked the strike and countered with his own. Before I could even blink, the mercenary had me disarmed, his blade once again pointing at my throat. My sword landed three meters away, the blade in the ground looking like a cross shape.

"I think we should end it here for today, but you have improved. But just a little…" Kratos exclaimed, as he sheathed his sword, "You should be able to take care of yourself for a while now, as well as those you care about…" he added, as I retrieved my sword, cleaning off the dirt before sheathing it.

As we made our way back to camp, we saw both Yuan and Martel awake, as they were packed and ready to continue on this journey. Yuan was the one who notice that we were back, as we neared the camp site.

"Mithos, Kratos, where were you? We were worried about what could've happened to you." He said, walking up to us. I noticed that Martel was a bit worried as well.

"But, they have returned Yuan. Besides, I think Kratos can handle anything that has combat involved." She said, as I noticed Kratos grunt in slight embarrassment. I didn't even think that would be possible.

"Just training, that's all really." I said, as Kratos signaled for us to follow. Having little choice, we did so, staying on the trail we found.

Just after leaving the camp site, we were ambushed by a group of fighters, consisting of two swordsmen, a bowman and a female spell caster.

"Take them down quickly! Yuan, go for the spell caster. Mithos, take out the swordsmen, as I will take out the bowman. Martel, you will help us when necessary, alright?" Kratos ordered, having his sword unsheathed as he lunged straight at the bowman, knocking a shot arrow away. I held my blade as I looked at my opponents, ready for an attack.

"Thunder Blade!" I heard Yuan cry out, followed by a scream from the spell caster, distracting the swordsmen long enough for me to take at least one of them down. After they fell, the second lunged at me, but to no prevail, I quickly blocked the strike, sparks flying in every direction.

I shifted my position slightly and, with just enough effort, I was able to disarm the man, as he stood there in defeat. I pointed the blade at his throat. Apparently, he awaited for the strike to come, but it didn't.

"Get out of here, you don't deserve to die…" I said, withdrawing the blade before I sheathed it, "Get your sword and get out of here, before I change my mind." I added, as he quickly dashed and retrieved his blade. But he never returned, as he smiled slightly at me before disappearing into the nearby forest.

"Mithos…" Martel said, as I looked at her, "…thank you for sparing that man." She continued, followed by a smile. All I could do is smile back, before Kratos and Yuan walked up to us.

"…Soft heartedness can lead to your defeat, remember that, Mithos… Anyways, we should keep moving, as we might be able to make it to the upcoming village by nightfall." Kratos spoke, sheathing his sword, which was bloodstain-less.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After what seemed like an eternity, we arrived at a small village. Sure, it might not be too big or anything, but there was at least an inn, a goods store and a few houses. The townsfolk were calm, as they continued on with their daily jobs and such as we entered the village.

"This is the village of Sonata. Feel free to take this time to rest." Kratos exclaimed, as he walked along the road, the townsfolk carrying on with their own business.

"I'll get a reservation at the inn, alright? Yuan, can get the equipment we may need for tomorrow?" I asked, as Yuan nodded in agreement. I then turned to Martel, who just looked at me, "Martel, I guess you can come with me, then…" I said, as Yuan headed for the shop after I gave him the amount of gald required, before heading to the inn with my sister.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I lay there on the bed, unable to sleep. It has been two hours since both Yuan and Martel went to sleep. Kratos still hasn't arrived, even though we last saw him five or so hours ago.

'Mithos, why are you worrying about him? He can handle himself, if its combat related, so why are you worrying…?' I thought to myself, getting up and getting fully dressed. I thought I could use a quick breather, as the room was quite stuffy anyways.

As soon as I quietly stepped outside the inn, the sight of the town shocked me. Flames, blood, and one destroyed building got my attention. I ran towards a person, who looked quite wounded as they lay on the ground, breathing quite heavily.

"Please, help us… and this vil… lage…" was what he said before he went still, death taking over him. I then heard clashing metal not too far away. 'I'll do whatever it takes to help protect this village,' I thought, unsheathing my sword as I headed towards the sounds. Once I turned the corner, I saw…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wow, my first cliffhanger. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I tried my best to work on this so, ya. Remember, I will post chapters a lot more quickly if you review, so plz review.


	4. Power and Summon Spirits

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything by Namco, Tales production, etc. (Gah! Do I have to constantly keep saying this?! .)

No new reviews… (C'mon people, I'm desperate, u hear? DESPERAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries*)

**The Great Karlan War**

Last Time: _As I stood at what has become of the village, the flames arose from the buildings. 'I'll do whatever it takes to help protect this village,' I thought, unsheathing my sword as I headed towards the sounds of clashing metal. Once I turned the corner, I saw…_

And now, we return…

I looked at the sight. Kratos was trying to fend off what looked like fifty half-elven swordsmen, all equipped with an odd gem on their weapon arms. Kratos looked as if he were about to give in, as it looks like he's been fighting for what looked like ages. Wounds were spread all across his body, apparently from not only the weapons the half-elves were using, but also the magic they were casting. This was angering me, as my hand began to glow a bluish color.

"Hey, back off of him!" I yelled, grabbing the attention of the half elves, "Spread!" I casted, as a water pillar rose from five soldier's feet, almost drowning them instantly.

"Y-you little runt! You'll regret doing that!" one of the soldiers stammered, but soon stopped as what looked like their leader came up. He wore an expensive full suit of armor, black and looked heavy, the helmet being the only missing piece. A black cape slung over his shoulders, and his long, blazing red hair streamed like that of fire. At his side, a sword, in a red sheath, shaped similar like that of a flame, rubies on the hilt of the blade glittered from the light of the blazing buildings. His blood red eyes looked at each soldier.

"Lord Morison (1), what are your orders, sir?" one of the foot soldiers asked, bowing before the man. The man, known as Morison, gave a slight chuckle.

"I thought I ordered you to destroy this village, let alone one man could be such trouble…" He said, looking right at Kratos, as if I wasn't even there, "It would appear as though I have to do everything myself, if you're not strong enough!" He said, unsheathing his sword. The blade let off a dim, reddish-orange light, which the blade was pretty much the same color. Without warning, however, he killed three of his own men, as if they weren't doing a well enough job. The remaining soldiers stepped out of the way hurriedly, not wanting the same fate as their allies. As Morison walked towards Kratos, who was now in a crouching position, as if he wasn't set for combat, he held his blade the same way an executioner would.

I rushed over to Kratos, and stepped ten feet in front of the man known as Morison, who had a large amount of mana within him. It would appear as though Morison was also a half-elf, as his mana level was high enough, "If you want to fight someone, it's going to be one who isn't wounded from your minions…" I spoke, although I was afraid that I would die from this man. I noticed that the soldiers were ready to attack, but Morison raised his free hand, as if he were ordering to not approach me.

"A half-elf, protecting a human?" he laughed as he looked back at me, my grip on my sword increasing, "Back off now, if your life and dignity are any important to you…" he almost commanded, but I continued to stand my ground, the fear of death increasing as his blade came closer to me.

"…No." I simply put, as I thought I heard Kratos gasp behind me. The soldiers were now getting impatient, as if they want Morison to kill me now.

"You're a fool… you're all fools!" He yelled, as he lunged at me, his sword ready to strike. I brought my sword up to block the many strikes that followed, but had to dodge a few as my skills with a blade still needed improvement. I felt a burning pain rush through my left arm, as his blade created a wound upon flesh. I felt a liquid rush down but, ignoring the pain I rush up to the armored man, swinging my sword as fast as I could.

I felt more pain as I felt more burns strike me from the sword Morison carried, and it was at that moment, I thought I was doomed, until, "Thunder Blade!" I heard a familiar voice cry out, as a sword of lightning fell from the heavens and struck the ground near Morison and myself. I felt a small static flow through me, as I quickly leapt off the purple-blue circle that engulfed the sword, as I saw Morison stagger from the high voltage of the electric circle. Soon after the sword appeared, it disappeared along with the circle.

"Protect Lord Morison!" I heard the soldiers cry out, as they grouped around the slightly wounded man. I look in the direction where I heard the voice, seeing both Yuan and Martel standing, their weapons drawn. Yuan held the double bladed sword he purchased earlier, as well as Martel holding a bow, an arrow set on the string.

I heard Morison pant, but soon got over it as he was now standing, "Heh, It would appear as though I underestimated you and your friends. But be warned half-elf, that you will suffer because of what happened here today." He said, before he looked at a few of his men, "I leave them to you now. Do whatever you wish to them…" He said, as he walked off with all but four of his soldiers.

"You will pay for harming our leader!" one yelled, as he rushed at me, sword drawn, but died short from an arrow to the head. I smile at my sister, as I rush towards the other three.

"Martel, help out Kratos with your healing arts, and Yuan, back me up with magic." I commanded, as a lightning bolt struck one of the soldiers, clearly showing that Yuan was also part of this fight. The man only staggered, before he lunged at me. I swung my sword to block an oncoming strike coming from him. I swing my leg in attempts to trip him, but failed. I back off, but the tip of the sword the soldier carried only just cut my cheek slightly.

Feeling the liquid begin to drip out from the small wound, I began to cast this new spell, "Drown… Spread!" I cried, knocking the man upwards, drowning him. I noticed that the other two soldiers have fallen, Yuan standing before the fallen soldiers.

"I...is everyone alright?" I said, seeing no wounds on either Martel or Yuan, "Good…" I say, before my world just went black, my body fell to the ground.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I felt large amounts of pain across my body, as I open my eyes to look at my surroundings. I was inside a building, as the place had wooden walls and also I was lying on a bed. I also see Yuan and Martel, woundless and healthy, standing at the side of my bed. I look at the other side, noticing Kratos was up, bandages covering the wounds from last night.

"Morning Blondie." I heard Yuan say, referring to me by his nickname for me.

"Morning…" I said, as I got up, feeling less pain, but also the burns I received from Morison. I looked between the three people besides myself in the room.

I heard Kratos grunt before speaking in anger, "Did you realize what you were up against last night?! Did you realize that you almost tossed your life away just to protect an ally?! And…" he said, as he looked as though he was calming down, "Your skills are also improving. But, if I were at full strength, I would've took on Morison by myself. The half-elf you were fighting, Morison, as he's called, is considered leader of the renegade half-elves, the same half-elves that are using Magi-technology in the war.

"He is not like any of his weaker minions, as he is the strongest known fighter, as well as spell-caster in this world. I was only wounded enough so he himself could kill me without any worries. But, when you showed up and challenged him, he knew that you couldn't stand up to his power. The sword he used on you, Flamberge, as he calls it, is one of the many elemental weapons he uses, and is considered his favorite." Kratos finished his explanation, although I had a few questions.

"How is it that you know this Morison so well, and why do you know about his power?" I asked, as Kratos looked at me, and back to the full group.

"…I just have plenty of knowledge about him, and also I was included in a few interrogation processes. I managed to get this information from a few of his soldiers, but only this amount. I know nothing more about him, except that he hates the Goddess Martel…" the mercenary said, his arms crossed and his eyes now closed.

I look at him, but understood what he meant. So Morison was incredibly powerful, not only physically, but also mentally. But, was he strong enough to…

"Kratos, is there any known way to defeat him?" I ask, hoping that he would say there could be a slight chance.

"I have heard that summoning could be the only way to harm him, but I find it only as a rumor. There hasn't been anyone who made a successful pact with any of the Summon Spirits. Only those who specialize in excessively powerful magic can learn to summon." He said, his eyes opening slightly.

"Then I'll learn how to summon! If Morison truly does have an excessive amount of power, then summoning could be the only thing that can do real harm against him." I said, my right hand clenching into a fist, "You probably saw that when Yuan used Thunder Blade against him, it didn't cause any real damage to him what-so-ever. So if I can summon, we can probably defeat him." I added, as Kratos gave a grunt.

"Mithos, if we're looking for summon spirits, then this should probably help. The townsfolk were saying this morning that if the elder had the right group of fighters, he could've probably make a pact with Sylph, the Summon Spirit of Wind which resides in the nearby mountains and be able to defend the village. But he is too old and also he was wounded last night to do anything now, and refuses to teach the right to summon to anyone else." I heard Martel speak, which caught my attention.

I began to think. If I were able to do something for the elder, he could probably teach me how to summon and be able to make a pact.

"We should probably start there, then." I said, as was now standing, "To the elder's house."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(1)Not of the same family Morison from Tales of Phantasia, more like a villain a came up with, an OC if you prefer…

Alright, I hope I get reviews from this. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember, I will post chapters a lot more quickly if you review, so plz review.


	5. The Right of Summoning

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything by Namco, Tales production, etc. (I'm _**very**_ annoyed having 2 write this this! x)

Sweet, another review, this time from accident prone: I'm glad that you're enjoying this fan-fic, and of course I'll continue writing. ^_^

**The Great Karlan War**

Last Time: _After hearing that there was at least one person in this village who had the right to summon, that got me thinking, "I guess that's where we'll start." I said, now in a standing position, "To the elder's house."_

Again, back to current events…

As the group stepped out of the inn, we saw that the town was half burned to the ground. I'll swear that I'll kill Morison if I have to, when I'm able to summon. That is, if I _learn _to summon first.

We made it to the end of the village, and noticed a slightly burned building, while also larger than the rest of the buildings in the village. My guess is that this building is probably the elder's home.

"I guess that this is it, then..." I said, as we walked up the steps.

"Possibly, Mithos, remember that…" Kratos reminded, as I knocked on the door.

A minute later, the door opened and revealed an elderly man on the other side, "Might I ask who you are, and what business you have here?" He asked crankily, as I noticed a burn on his left hand.

"We're a group of travelers, and we'd like to see the elder. It has something about the attack from last night…" I said, as the man looked at us, then at Kratos.

He then returned his attention back to me, "…Very well. Come in…" said, as he allowed us in.

The inside of his home looked smaller, and also looked like it has been stolen from recently. He made way into the main room, although it was slightly cleaner than the rest of the house.

"Please take a seat… sorry about the messes around the house…" he said, as I sat on the floor, Yuan and Martel doing the same. Kratos remained standing, however, "Alright, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" he asked, his hands behind his back.

"We'd like to know about these 'renegade' half-elves and why they attack villages such as this." I asked, quite politely, might I add.

"Alright, but it will be a long explanation…" he said, quite calmly, "These 'renegades' as you call them, like to display their amount of power and make people fear them. They more skilled in magic than actual combat, but that just makes them more vulnerable to physical attacks. The one who has the most combat experience are the ones who command them, Morison, their actual leader being the strongest.

"I'm sure you're aware about his power, and I heard of what you tried to do last night. No one, and I mean, no one has able to stand up against him. You, however, were the first ones who resisted his will, and you almost paid the price with your lives. I was surprised, however, you were just barely able to wound him.

"Believe me though, he was just toying with you. If he used his full strength, you would have been dead shortly after the battle started. If I were younger and made pacts with the summon spirits, I would've been able to help you. But, now I'm too old to do anything, and I don't wish to pass on the 'Right of Summoning' to anyone…

"My grandson… is one of these 'renegades'. He doesn't know about what I'm capable to do, and with that, he does whatever he can to get it out of me. But, last night was the last straw between him and me. He told Morison about a hidden rising against him, and with that, attacked this village. My grandson wasn't a part of the group that attacked the village, though he is one of the few who command the smaller groups of renegades.

"I just want him to realize what he's doing, and also to stop this madness. He always wanted to be stronger when he was young, and then he met Morison. Although he wasn't as 'out of control' back then, Morison wanted to be the strongest this world has ever seen, and, he succeeded to achieve that unlikely dream. But, he never ended his goal to ultimate power. No, he now searches for a power that is even greater than the summon spirits who govern this world, although he's having no such luck so far.

"*sigh* My life is coming to a close in just a few years from now, and… I want this world to be peaceful once again before I pass on to the afterlife…" the elder finished, as he looked out a smashed window, "It's because of them that this world is beginning to die. It's because of this… Magi-technology they use is using up vast amounts of mana, and also, it's because I'm incapable to do anything about it." He said, his anger rising.

It was silence for a moment, before I spoke up, "We'll do it…"

The elder turned and looked at be, half shocked before saying, "What…?"

"We'll deal with these renegades, and we'll create a peaceful world, one which everyone can live without worry. Everyday now-a-days is a place in which is in constant danger. What world would it be if it weren't a place that you could live freely and without worry. Nothing, because when this world no longer has mana, the oceans start drying up, the ground begins to decay, and magic becomes unusable. Eventually, this world will die, no remaining life, cities in ruins, and will become nothing more than abandoned." I spoke, mainly on the truth.

"…You're quite an idealist, half-elf. It is as you say; the world will eventually perish from the lack of mana." The elder responded, now fully turned, looking at the group.

"It's because of that reason I…" I stop, knowing what the answer might be.

"It's because of that reason that Mithos here wishes to learn how to summon, elder. Mithos doesn't want this world to die, and, I'll stick with him until the end. I'll stick with him until we are able to take down Morison and his renegades." Kratos spoke for me, quite calmly.

"…The path you choose will be a long one, Mithos. And also, Kratos, I accept to teaching Mithos the 'Right of Summoning' on one condition; tell my grandson on what he's doing and the path he chose is the wrong one, but that's when you should run into him during you journey." He said, as he got an old tome from his bookshelf.

"Mithos, this tome contains everything you need to know how to summon, and what is required in order to create a pact. Take it, and remember the ways of summoning for as long as you live." He said, handing the large book to me, "I sense a large amount of potential within you Mithos. I know that you could be able to defeat Morison." He added, as I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, elder. But, how is it that you know Kratos?" I asked the last question on my mind.

"Kratos was the one who protected this village from past attacks by the renegades." He said, as I nodded.

Just as we began to leave, the elder said one last thing, "Remember, whatever happens is up to you. Don't make any mistakes that you'll regret later on." I nodded at that as I closed the door behind me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The group and I are now at the base of the mountain where Sylph is rumored to be seen, as I read the tome.

_In order to create a successful pact with a Summon Spirit, you must make a vow, then, upon that vow, the pact maker and the Summon Spirit must fight. Upon certain occasions, although none have been reported, the Summon Spirits might make a pact without having to fight. _

_Also, certain Summon Spirits, such as, Volt, the Summon Spirit of Lightning, don't speak normally. This book will tell you how to translate what summon spirits such as Volt say._

_Also, it has been said that Summon Spirits have weaknesses against certain types of elements. Efreet, the Summon Spirit of Fire, for example, is said to be weak against the power of ice, the same element as what Celsius has control over._

_Another thing, certain Summon Spirits will refuse to make a pact until certain conditions are met. Although, there have not been any specific reports of this, however, we presume that it may happen._

_There are a total of nine reported Summon Spirits, all of which of have a specific element they specialize in. However, it has been said that both Aska and Luna are both considered as the Summon Spirits of Light. This theory has not been proven, however…_

_There are some Summon Spirits who don't fight alone. In fact, the Summon Spirits of Wind, Sylph, are one of these examples. There haven't been any reports of other Summon Spirits fighting in numbers…_

"Mithos, we should carry on if we are able to make a pact by the end of the day. It's late enough as it is…" I heard Kratos speak, although knowing he was indeed correct. I place the tome back in the bag which holds our equipment.

I see nine apple gels, six orange gels and only two mélange gels, as well as five life bottles, in case any of us get knocked out during the fights up ahead, inside the bag.

I quickly catch up to the rest of the group, as we began to traverse the mountain trail, hoping to be successful to make a pact.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya, I know that this chapter sounds boring, but I'll make it up to you next chapter. But, if you review, I'll post chapters a lot more quickly.

Here's a sneak peek for next chapter… (I just feel generous this time)

_As I walked up to the alter, I felt a large presence of mana flow around me. I cover my eyes from the sudden increase in wind speed, so no dust can blow into my eyes. As the wind calms down, I look up and see three fairy-like people, all females and were also quite small. They all wore different colors. One wore basically all pink, another wore all green, and the last one wore all blue._

_"You who possesses the Right of Summoning, might we ask for your name and why you came here?" The pink fairy spoke, quite calmly. I step forward, looking at them._

_"I am Mithos, and I wish to make a pact with Sylph, the Summon Spirit who resides here…" I spoke, quite calmly._

_"So, you wish to form a pact then? Very well, speak your vow, then we'll fight you and two of your comrades upon that vow." The blue one spoke, although she was quite cheerful about it…_


End file.
